


See You At The Tree (Spanish)

by Sweaty_dogman, tommoth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spanish Translation, Trans Male Character, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommoth/pseuds/tommoth
Summary: Cuando Lillian conoce a Hannibal, está convencida de que serán amigos para siempre. Pasan casi todos los días juntos; pescando, leyendo y haciendo nada, bueno... hasta que Hannibal tiene que irse.Cuando regresa, la joven no está por ningún lado, ya que se mudó con su padre debido a problemas de dinero y malos recuerdos de su difunta esposa.Años más tarde, Will Graham ve un rostro familiar en el trabajo. Su corazón se detiene y se rompe cuando se da cuenta... Hannibal no lo reconoce en absoluto.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See You At The Tree.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139273) by [Sweaty_dogman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman). 



> Muchas gracias a Sweaty_dogman, quien me otorgó en placer de traducirlo para que lectores de habla hispana puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo lo hice.  
> En esta historia Will es un hombre trans; se hace mención a su vida antes de ser consiente de su identidad, su proceso de transición hormonal y quirúrgica. 
> 
> —Le tengo un gran cariño a esta historia, no sólo por ser de una shipp fav, sino también porque me permitió sentir las emociones de William, como si estuviera en su piel, imaginando todo el camino que me falta recorrer siendo igualmente un hombre trans, aún en el nido temeroso de volar.
> 
> Por favor abstenerse de leer y/o comentar si las cosas antes mencionadas no son de su agrado.  
> Si le has dado una oportunidad, disfruta la lectura.

Lillian se ajustó el peto, arregló las correas torcidas lo mejor que pudo antes de ponerse sus botas de agua rojas y correr a encontrarse con su padre. Otro día de pesca. Los sábados eran siempre días de pesca para ella y su padre, incluso cuando llovía. A ella no le importaba mucho. Por lo general, él la dejaba correr y tratar de encontrar algunos gusanos para el cebo, feliz de relevarlo de su posición de solo mirar.

Hoy no fue diferente. Después de un rato, Lillian dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, mirando a su padre con ojos grandes. "¿Puedo irme ahora, papá? El suelo está muy embarrado allí ... muchos gusanos".

"Está bien, está bien. No vayas demasiado lejos". Se rió entre dientes, lanzando su anzuelo de nuevo.

La pequeña se puso de pie de un salto, corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. Finalmente, se detuvo, casi chocando contra un chico un poco mayor que estaba sentado en el suelo. Lillian se tambaleó, cayendo con un bufido audible. Parpadeó, luchando contra las olas por la vergüenza que se estrelló sobre ella, amenazando con ahogar su pequeño cuerpo.

"¿Estás bien?" El chico habló, su acento era uno que Lillian no había escuchado antes. Estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo un libro estropeado en una mano, mirando a la extraña chica con curiosidad.

"Sí", tarareó, con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en el chico. "Tu voz es graciosa… ¿De dónde eres?" La propia voz de Lillian llevaba su característico acento de Luisiana.

Él rió entre dientes, doblando su libro y colocándolo con cuidado a su lado. El extraño vestía pantalones cortos grises, medias largas y una camisa de vestir blanca, todos cubiertos de manchas de suciedad. "Soy de Lituania... estoy aquí con mi tía".

"Eso es genial", se secó la pequeña mano en su overol, tendiéndola al chico mayor. "Soy Lillian ... llámame Lily. Tengo nueve años y mi Pa está pescando allí".

Apresuradamente, él tomó la mano de la niña y la estrechó, dejándola caer después de unos segundos. Bonito nombre, pensó.

"Soy Hannibal. Tengo trece años y once meses. ¡Así que casi catorce!" Tarareó, orgulloso de sí mismo por ser tan viejo.

"Nombre gracioso. Haaaannibal." Ella se rió, arrugando la nariz. Lillian apartó los gruesos rizos castaños de su rostro sonrosado y volvió a ponerse de pie. "¿Quieres ayudarme a conseguir algunos gusanos para mi Pa? Es mucho más divertido que los libros".

Hannibal sonrió ante esto, una sensación desconocida se apoderó de él mientras se levantaba, arrojando su bolso sobre su hombro. ¿Un amigo? "¡Está bien! Nunca antes… cacé gusanos, suena divertido."

La niña más joven agarró la mano de Hannibal y lo arrastró a un lugar, se arrodilló en la tierra y metió las manos en el barro blando. Produjo algunos gusanos, colocándolos en la hierba para que no pudieran excavar y esconderse de nuevo.

"¿Dónde los pones?" Hannibal preguntó, sacando gusanos del barro.

"En tus bolsillos, ¿dónde más?"

"Ah, okey." Sus pantalones cortos ya estaban hechos un desastre, algunos gusanos no harían daño. ¿Correcto?

"Creo que ya tenemos suficiente, volvamos con Pa". se puso de pie, metiendo su colección de gusanos en sus bolsillos, tarareando felizmente mientras caminaban juntos. Lillian estaba extasiada. No era frecuente que pudiera hacer amigos. Franklin, el padre de Lillian, se levantó de su puesto cuando vio a su hija regresar con alguien. Sus espesas cejas se fruncieron. ¿Dónde había recogido a este chico larguirucho? "Lily, ¿qué es todo esto?" Preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con los ojos puestos en el chico. 

"Mi nuevo amigo, Hannibal."

"¿Amigo? Muy bien entonces... ¿Me recoges mis gusanos?" Extendió su gran mano, sonriendo cuando ambos niños produjeron una gran cantidad de insectos retorciéndose. "Perfecto. Ahora, lávate las manos en el agua y come." Franklin era un hombre duro y rígido, que se había vuelto más duro después de la muerte de su esposa. Le ofreció una sonrisa torcida al chico que se había unido a su hija, y los ahuyentó para que se lavaran las manos.

Después de que sus manos estuvieron limpias, la chica de cabello rizado se sentó en la hierba y abrió su pequeña bolsa. "¿Quieres la mitad de mi sándwich? Es mantequilla de maní... aunque sin mermelada. Pa dice que es demasiado caro".

Hannibal tenía hambre, pero sus enseñanzas de no tomar comida de mujeres lo hicieron negar con la cabeza cortésmente. Él simplemente se sentaría. Sin embargo, no la vería comer, eso era de mala educación.

"Tonto," chilló, partiendo su sándwich por la mitad, entregándole el trozo más grande al chico mayor.

Se sonrojó un poco, tomando pequeños bocados para saborear la comida. Hannibal comía bien en casa, nunca pasaba hambre. Tenía la sensación de que era un poco diferente para la morena a su lado. Hannibal podía decir que eran pobres, la ropa de Lillian era suficiente para llevarlo a esa conclusión, así como a la historia de la mermelada. "¿Te gusta pescar?"

"¡Sip! Vengo todos los fines de semana con la diversión de mi papá".

"¿Tu madre no se siente sola? ¿Por qué no viene?"

"Como está en el cielo, no puede venir a pescar porque está ocupada ayudando a Dios a hacer algo ... eso es lo que dice mi papá". Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía siete años, Franklin nunca le dijo cómo. Echaba de menos a su madre algo terrible casi todos los días. Nunca dejó que se notara, especialmente a su padre.

Hannibal tragó, sintiéndose repentinamente mal por hacer tal pregunta. "Lo siento, Lily. Mis padres también están muertos, al igual que mi hermana. Es por eso que me quedaré con mi tía hasta que termine el verano".

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vas?"

"A un internado en Francia, hasta que sea mayor".

Lillian frunció el ceño, su labio inferior haciendo pucheros.

"Podemos ser amigos hasta que me vaya. No tengo otros amigos, solo tú". Añadió rápidamente, notando su preocupante labio inferior.

"¡Hurra!" Ella sonrió, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del chico mayor.

\- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"No quiero usar un vestido, papá. ¡Hannibal dijo que no importaba!" Resopló, retorciéndose cuando su padre trató de quitarle el vestido por la cabeza. La tela le provocaba picazón y le costaba respirar.

"Solo quiero que te veas bien cuando vayas a cenar, ¿De acuerdo?" Suspiró, reprimiendo su ira, pero todavía estaba presente en su voz.

Lillian se quedó quieta, permitiendo que la tela claustrofóbica le pasara por la cabeza. El vestido estaba mal. Demasiados volantes y lazos de cinta, no era Lillian en absoluto. Sabía que a Hannibal no le importaría lo que vistiera. Eran mejores amigos.

"Hola", saludó malhumorada al chico, entrando a la casa. Era enorme, mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa en la que hubiera vivido antes, decorado con cosas que Lillian ni siquiera sabía que existían.

"¿Qué te pasa, Lily?" Preguntó suavemente, llevando a la niña a la biblioteca, esperando que ella estuviera feliz de jugar allí.

"Mi papá," resopló, mirando los zapatos desgastados en sus pies. "¡Me hizo usar este estúpido vestido! ¡Lo odio tanto!"

"¡Oh, lo sé!" Él la tomó de la mano y subió corriendo la escalera de caracol hacia su dormitorio. "Tengo cosas, solo ponte eso. A mi tía no le importará, tampoco usa vestidos". Hannibal abrió su armario y sacó un viejo par de pantalones cortos y un jersey demasiado pequeño para él, entregándoselo a la niña.

Lillian se sonrojó suavemente, un largo rizo cayendo en su rostro mientras tomaba la ropa y se dirigía al traje de baño para cambiarse. La ropa le quedaba casi a la perfección, las mangas del jersey cubrían sus pequeñas manos. Al instante, se sintió mucho mejor, capaz de relajarse en su piel.

Hannibal sintió que otra oleada de sentimientos se apoderaba de él cuando la vio salir. Le hizo feliz ver cuánto más cómoda se veía, igualando la brillante sonrisa en su rostro. No quería nada más que protegerla como no había podido hacer con su hermana.

Al final de la cena, Lillian estaba más llena de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. La mitad de la comida que nunca había visto antes, era tan rica y cara. De vez en cuando, mientras comía, lanzaba miradas de preocupación entre Hannibal y su tía, ansiosa de que pudieran comentar sobre sus hábitos alimenticios. Nunca lo hicieron. En cambio, hablaron casualmente con la joven, incluso le enseñaron algo de lituano durante el postre. Cuando Lilian debía irse a casa, ambos niños estaban prácticamente pidiendo una fiesta de pijamas. Después de algunas llamadas telefónicas, se les concedió permiso siempre que Lillian se levantara lo suficientemente temprano para ir a la iglesia a la mañana siguiente.

"Buenas noches", susurró Hannibal desde su posición en el suelo, después de haberle dado a la niña más pequeña su cama para pasar la noche.

No le importaba. Podía dormir prácticamente en cualquier lugar.

"Buenas noches, Hanni." Ella tarareó en respuesta, enterrando su rostro en las almohadas de seda debajo de ella. La cama de Hannibal era enorme, mucho más grande que la de Lillian, mucho más cómoda también. Estaba caliente y llena de comida, un cambio agradable a la forma habitual en que se dormía.

Lillian se sumergió en la fría oscuridad, el agua se elevó por todo su cuerpo tembloroso mientras gritaba impotente que alguien la salvara. Se sostuvo y se hundió de rodillas, sollozando entrecortadamente. Era el mismo sueño una y otra vez, siempre el mismo cuarto oscuro. La misma figura estaba de pie al borde de la oscuridad, rodeada por una luz suave y brillante, mirándola sin comprender. El hombre nunca se movió, nunca se acercó ni ofreció una mano para ayudar. La dejó ahogar.

Se despertó con un grito ahogado, incorporándose tan rápido como pudo, luchando por respirar. Con manos temblorosas, se enjugó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tirando de sus mejillas hacia su pecho.

Hannibal se sentó también, despertado por el suave grito. Le recordaba mucho al de Mischa. Hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. "¿Mi-Lily?" Murmuró, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cama. Hannibal entró arrastrándose, rodeando con sus brazos a la chica que sollozaba, abrazándola tan fuerte como le fue posible.

"Mal sueño," sollozó, envolviéndose alrededor del chico. La calmó de inmediato, los sollozos se convirtieron en sollozos silenciosos después de unos momentos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Un hombre. Siempre se trata de un hombre". Ella suspiró, "Él siempre mira".

"¿Qué mira?"

"Me ve ahogarme. Siempre me deja morir, nunca me ayuda a nadar".

"Lo siento", negó con la cabeza. Hannibal recostó suavemente a la niña en el suelo, cambiando para moverse, pero una pequeña mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

"Por favor", susurró Lillian dócilmente, "No te vayas. Quédate hasta que me duerma de nuevo. Tengo miedo".

Hannibal suspiró suavemente y volvió a meterse en la cama con la chica. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando los rizos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Suavemente, comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna en lituano, una que le cantó muchas veces a su hermana. Funcionó. Lillian se quedó profundamente dormida en minutos, seguida rápidamente por Hannibal. Durmieron pacíficamente, enterrados bajo las gruesas mantas de la cama del niño.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Durante los últimos días, Lillian no había visto mucho a Hannibal. A menudo esperan junto a su árbol de reuniones durante horas, solo para sentirse decepcionados y tristes cuando Hannibal nunca apareció. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Lo asustó con sus pesadillas la semana anterior? Lillian se hundió en el suelo frente a la pequeña chimenea y se reclinó contra la silla de su padre.

"¿Qué te pasa, cariño?" Preguntó suavemente, sirviéndose un segundo dedo de whisky.

"No he visto a Hannibal en días, Pa." frunció el ceño, haciendo todo lo posible por no molestarse por la terrible experiencia.

"Puede que esté ocupado. El chico tiene vida propia". Le recordó, acariciando la corona de sus rizos lentamente.

"Lo sé ... pero él siempre se encuentra conmigo en el árbol, incluso si está ocupado ese día. Tal vez ya no le agrado".

"No digas eso, cariño, eres una amiga encantadora. Tal vez se metió en problemas con su tía o no se encuentra muy bien. ¿Qué tal si te llevo allí por la mañana, voy a ver si está bien?"

"Está bien, Pa." se puso de pie y abrazó al hombre, bostezando en su cuello. Lillian se fue a la cama, dejando que Franklin se bebiera su tristeza.

Por la mañana, Lillian se vistió apresuradamente, recogiendo su largo cabello en coletas. Necesitaba un corte de pelo, mucho. Antes de irse, decidió ponerse su collar de la suerte, uno que le había regalado su madre antes de fallecer; era plateado y tenía un amuleto con la huella de una pata. Esperaba que le trajera suerte, que Hannibal todavía quisiera ser su amigo.

La misma sensación que solía tener al despertar de una pesadilla la inundó, haciendo un nudo doloroso en el estómago. El miedo comenzó a hundirse cuando la camioneta pickup de Franklin se acercó a la casa de la familia de Hannibal.

Hannibal abrió la puerta con una mirada miserable en su rostro, dando la bienvenida a la joven adentro con un pequeño suspiro. No había querido que sucediera de esta manera, pero su tía no le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera esta vez.

"¿Estás bien? No has estado en nuestro árbol en días, Hanni."

"Lo siento", murmuró, mirando al suelo.

Lillian lo agarró por la cara, tomándolos con sus manos más pequeñas, para que se miraran el uno al otro. "¿Por qué lo sientes? Solo quiero saber dónde has estado."

"Yo..." sollozó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas calientes. "Tengo que ir al internado ahora. Me voy en unas horas", señaló hacia la recogida de maletas y cajitas. Hannibal estaba llorando ahora, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo cuando vio que Lillian también estaba llorando.

"Pero... ¡¿El verano no ha terminado en otras dos semanas?! ¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora?" Ella hizo un puchero. Rápidamente, la joven se sintió abrumada, incapaz de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera derrumbado, transportándola de regreso al cuarto oscuro una vez más. Hannibal no podía irse, todavía tenían que ir a acampar y pescar con Fraklin ese fin de semana. Iba a enseñarle a Hannibal cómo lanzar un sedal y destripar una trucha.

"Mi tía dijo que tengo que irme ahora porque desea regresar a Lituania". Hannibal se secó las mejillas y parpadeó. "Le pregunté si podía quedarme aquí sola, pero ella dijo que no. Lo siento mucho, Lily. No quiero irme". Miró hacia la escalera, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a su tía. Ella le estaba dando una mirada severa, diciéndole en silencio que hiciera que Lillian se fuera. "Lo siento, tengo que llevar mis cosas al auto. Te extrañaré mucho. Cuando vuelva el próximo verano, te estaré esperando en el árbol. Lo prometo.” Hizo un movimiento de cruce sobre su pecho, que Lillian reflejó.

La joven asintió. Suspiró en voz baja, se dio la vuelta antes de detenerse. ¡El collar! Se volvió hacia Hannibal y rápidamente se quitó la delicada plata de su cuello, "Abre la mano". Ella susurró, colocando el collar en su palma. "Cuando te pongas triste, esto hará que todo desaparezca. Mi mamá me lo dio. Te mantendrá a salvo". Observó cómo Hannibal se lo ponía, sonriendo un poco. Lillian lo rodeó con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de alejarse. "Te veré en el árbol, chico gusano."

"Sí. En el árbol, chica gusano." Ofreció una sonrisa triste, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras la veía alejarse. Hannibal extrañaría el ridículo apodo, nadie en Francia se atrevería a recolectar gusanos con él. Hannibal ayudó a su tía a llevar las maletas al auto, llorando todo el tiempo. El joven no paró de llorar hasta que llegó a Francia, con el jet lag y los ojos doloridos.

\- - - - - -

El verano llegó y Hannibal no podría estar más emocionado de regresar a Estados Unidos. No podía esperar a ver a su mejor amiga. Hannibal había usado el collar todo el año, frunciendo el ceño a los otros chicos cuando lo llamaban "femenino". Era suyo. Estaba orgulloso de usarlo, tocando la pata cada vez que se enojaba.

Su hogar en Estados Unidos estaba tan vacío como cuando él se había ido, solo él y su tía para llenar su espacio. Tan pronto como se le permitió, Hannibal corrió hacia su árbol y esperó. El leyó un libro. Se comió un sándwich de mantequilla de maní. Incluso tomó una siesta debajo del árbol, retocó el grabado de sus iniciales y las de Lillian.

Ella nunca vino. Ni ese día ni el siguiente. Todo el verano, Hannibal esperó bajo su árbol. Ni una sola vez volvió a inundar sus oídos la sonora risa de Lillian.

Hannibal regresó inconsolable a Francia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, después de dar a su padre el "Por qué", se va de casa para comenzar el largo proceso de transición. Está feliz de estar solo, viviendo en Wolftrap... solo.  
> El corazón del joven profesor se hace añicos cuando alguien de su pasado regresa y le recuerda que no todas las cosas buenas duran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW; violencia / abuso en la primera parte del capítulo.

Con el paso de los años, Lillian pronto se convirtió en Will. Will Graham. Le costó mucho averiguarlo, pero finalmente descubrió quién era. Todas esas preguntas que tenía de niño, todas esas noches inquietas y mañanas llorosas tenían sentido. Will nunca había entendido por qué se había sentido tan desconectado de sí mismo todo ese tiempo, pero cuando llegó a la pubertad, se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Le tomó hasta los quince años entenderlo y entenderlo, pero Franklin era una historia completamente diferente. Todavía podía recordar el incidente como si fuera ayer.

Will había esperado a que su padre estuviera un poco más que achispado antes de salir de su habitación con el pelo corto. Se había pasado casi toda la noche cortándose el pelo, consiguiendo sus rizos tal como los quería, sollozando suavemente para sí mismo mientras cortaba sus largos rizos. Era su decimosexto cumpleaños. Se merecía un corte de pelo. Will se sentó en el sillón frente a su padre, suspirando suavemente.

"¿Padre?" Will murmuró.

"¿Qué, Lily?" Gruñó, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky. Ni un dedo. Un vaso.

"Papá, ahora es Will, no Lilian". Will se mordió el labio inferior, "Yo... soy un hombre. Quiero ser un hombre, y me gustan los hombres". Se sintió bien decirlo. Es bueno decirlo, como si un peso aplastante se levantara de sus hombros. Podía sentir las lágrimas llenando sus ojos, pero no permitió que cayeran.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Franklin se rió con dureza y amargura. Atravesó a Will, devolviéndolo a la dura realidad que era el presente. "¿Y qué diablos le has hecho a tu cabello, niña? ¡Pareces una prisionera!"

"¡No soy una niña!" Will gritó, poniéndose de pie. "¡Mierda! Pensé que al menos lo entenderías. Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿sabes, considerando que eres mi puto papá?"

"¡Cuida tu boca! Si quieres ser un tipo tan malo, no me contendré de golpearte, Will." El nombre sonaba como veneno, filtrándose en las heridas frescas que su padre había cortado en su piel.

Apretó la mandíbula, las fosas nasales dilatadas mientras absorbía las palabras que Franklin le había escupido, puños "¡Hazlo! Te reto, joder, Franklin. ¡Golpéame! ¡Mira qué pasa!"

Y luego sucedió. Franklin se puso de pie, agarró a Will por la camisa de franela y le dio un puñetazo, con la nariz chorreando sangre. Will se tambaleó hacia atrás, tapándose la nariz sangrante y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Eso acababa de suceder? ¿Su padre realmente le había puesto las manos encima?

Will le dijo que lo hiciera.

Will lo había pedido.

No iba a quedarse allí y aceptarlo. Franklin necesitaba probar su propia medicina.

La mano de Will hizo un puño, aterrizando justo en la boca de su padre, la sangre rápidamente llenó su boca. Golpeó de nuevo, casi cayéndose cuando su padre se abalanzó sobre él por segunda vez en la cara, formándose un moretón de inmediato. Will ni siquiera podía registrar el dolor, todo lo que podía sentir era una ira ardiente en la boca del estómago.

Pateó y golpeó a su padre hasta que Franklin le suplicó que se detuviera, gritando de dolor en el piso de la sala, completamente a merced de su hijo.

"¡F-Fuera!" Gritó el hombre mayor, escupiendo sangre en el piso de madera.

"Con alegría." Will corrió a su dormitorio. Había planeado que esto sucediera, no fue un giro impactante de los acontecimientos. Will agarró la bolsa que había empacado, su teléfono y el pequeño fajo de dinero que había recolectado a lo largo de los años de varias tareas y trabajos. El adolescente no tenía idea de adónde iba, pero no podía quedarse allí. La lluvia empapó a Will mientras caminaba, limpiando la sangre de su rostro cuando miró hacia arriba.  
Lavando a Lillian.

Durante los siguientes dos años, Will pasó algún tiempo en un hogar de acogida. Fue agradable cuando estuvo allí; lo ayudarían lo mejor que pudieran, incluso si no lo entendían mucho. Will tenía tres, a veces cuatro trabajos, ahorrando cada dólar que podía. Lo usaría para ayudarlo con su transición física, a pesar de que necesitaría mucho más que unos pocos miles para llegar a donde necesitaba estar, a donde quería estar. Will pasó aún más tiempo tratando de hablar sin su acento. Lo odiaba. Pensó que le hacía parecer tonto y ridículo. Lo hizo sonar como su padre. Nadie en Wolftrap sonaba como él.

\- - - - - - - - -

Para cuando tenía veintitrés años, Will estaba en un curso constante de hormonas y debía someterse a una cirugía superior. Will estaba agradecido de tener el pecho relativamente plano, capaz de salirse con la suya usando binder, sin necesitar nada más. Sin embargo, quería una cirugía superior. Will quería que el peso extra desapareciera y las cicatrices.  
El médico le había aconsejado que se quedara con un amigo o que un amigo se quedara con él, pero no tenía a nadie a quien clasificara como amigos. Además, ¿Quién se quedaría con él en su casita de Wolftrap? Había conseguido la propiedad tan barata porque estaba en medio de la nada y francamente, una mierda. La calefacción nunca funcionaba y la puerta siempre dejaba entrar brisas de aire frío. Por no hablar de los animales que a veces invadían o entraban en su propiedad. Era una casa, pero no se sentía como un hogar.

Después de su cirugía y una noche en el hospital, Will llegó a casa. El hospital había ordenado y pagado su taxi, asegurándose de que llegara a casa de una pieza. Afortunadamente, se las había arreglado para encontrar una compañía de seguros que cubriría un poco más de la mitad de los fondos que necesitaba, y solo tuvo que sacar un par de miles de su propio bolsillo.

Will se dejó caer sobre su cama, reposicionando sus almohadas para poder sentarse erguido como le había recomendado el cirujano, haciendo una especie de nido a su alrededor para hacerlo un poco más cómodo. Tomó un par de analgésicos y se los tragó con la botella de agua al lado de su cama, un error. Su nariz se arrugó ante el sabor rancio, razonando que el agua debía tener más de un mes y saber a plástico caliente. Tenía que limpiar tarde o temprano.

Will casi lloró cuando le quitaron las gotas y las vendas, admirando su nuevo cuerpo con ojos llorosos. Estaba magullado y adolorido, le dolía el cuerpo casi cada vez que se movía, pero valió la pena. Incluso los brazos t-rex que vinieron con la cirugía superior valieron la pena. No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado desde que tenía dieciséis años. Si tan solo su madre pudiera ver a su hijo.

Su apuesto hijo adulto.

Will lucía sus cicatrices y su barba incipiente con orgullo, en parte deseando poder dejarse crecer la barba. Su vello facial nunca creció mucho más allá de la barba, cubriendo su fuerte mandíbula y cuello muy bien. Era un hombre bastante guapo, en su opinión personal.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Los sábados seguían siendo los días de pesca del joven. Prácticamente estaba ansioso por bajar al arroyo y pescar, y tuvo que esperar hasta que estuviera 100% curado antes de poder hacerlo. No continuó este ritual por Franklin, sino por el chico que había conocido en su juventud. Hannibal. Sus recuerdos del joven lituano le habían sido muy útiles durante los últimos años, recordándole lo feliz que era. Hannibal era su único amigo real. Lo perdió cuando Will no pudo regresar el verano siguiente después de que su amigo se fuera. Su padre los había arrastrado desde la pequeña ciudad del sur hasta Dios sabe dónde, escapando de sus problemas financieros y de los recuerdos de su madre.

Will se preparó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní antes de llevar su equipo al arroyo. Recogió algunos gusanos, tarareando para sí mismo mientras se metía en el agua. Will podía imaginarse a Hannibal ahora, casi en sus treinta, guapo y alto. Hannibal probablemente era médico o científico; el chico era inteligente incluso a los trece años. Will se preguntó si Hannibal pensaba en él, bueno, en la chica que había conocido. Le dolía el corazón saber que Lilian todavía existía en la mente de alguien, eso es si Hannibal siquiera pensaba en él. El lituano probablemente tenía esposa, un hogar y hermosos hijos demasiado ocupados para preocuparse por alguien como Will.

¿Cómo podría siquiera empezar a explicarse? ¿Comenzaría con por qué nunca regresó al árbol o por qué era tan diferente de la última vez que se vieron? ¿Lo entendería Hannibal? ¿Gritaría y golpearía como lo había hecho Franklin? Will no tenía ni idea. No tenía sentido insistir en esas cuestiones. Sabía que las posibilidades de que él y Hannibal se reunieran eran escasas o nulas.

La pesca no había sido tan fructífera ese sábado, probablemente porque era noviembre; el pez se había escondido durante el invierno. Tendría que conducir hasta la ciudad si quería algo decente para la cena, lo que tampoco esperaba con ansias. Con el dinero sobrante de su cirugía, Will logró arreglarlo permanentemente; tanto la calefacción como la puerta. Ahora, su pequeña casa era mucho más cálida, pero probablemente era una buena idea invertir en más mantas.

Will hizo el viaje a la ciudad, se detuvo en una pequeña tienda de comestibles que le gustaba, luego Target para comprar algunas mantas. Se compró un edredón a cuadros nuevo y algunas mantas mullidas, y se dirigió a la caja felizmente. El viaje a la ciudad valió la pena. Ahora, sería cálido y acogedor, con suerte lo suficiente para distraerse de lo solo que estaba en esa casa.

Al llegar justo después del anochecer, Will se puso su nuevo edredón y puso sus suaves mantas al borde de su cama, moviéndose para tomar un vaso de whisky. Will saltó, el sonido estridente de su teléfono sonando atravesó el pacífico silencio de su hogar. ¿Quién podría ser este? Lo agarró, gimiendo ruidosamente cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. 

Agente Jack Crawford.

"Will Graham, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" Respondió, reprimiendo el tono molesto de su voz. Todo lo que quería hacer era relajarse y tal vez planificar su lección para la próxima semana.

"¡Hola Will!" Jack respondió alegremente. Demasiado alegre. ¿Qué quería él? "Me preguntaba si le gustaría consultar sobre un caso conmigo, podríamos usar una mente como la suya en este caso. El Alcaudón de Minnesota. ¿Qué dice?"

"¿No puedes preguntarle a nadie más?"

"¿Por qué le preguntaría a alguien más cuando te tengo? Tu mente es brillante. Te pagarían el doble por tu trabajo conmigo".

Eso suena interesante. Ser profesor en la embajada era un sueldo bastante bueno, pero la promesa de la doble era tentadora. "Bien. Solo por esta vez, sin embargo, no te acostumbres a tenerme cerca."

"Gracias, Will. Por favor, ven a mi oficina mañana a las nueve. Me gustaría ponerte al día con los detalles exclusivos del caso".

El joven suspiró, arrojó su teléfono sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de desvestirse, subiéndose a la cama con su vaso. Will no se frotó las cicatrices con crema ni aceites. Le gustaban cómo eran, rojos y suaves contra su piel pálida. Terminó su pequeña ración de whisky antes de colocarse debajo de su nuevo juego de sábanas, colocando las más suaves alrededor de su cuello.

Ahora que era mayor, Will no sufrió la pesadilla que lo atormentó durante toda su infancia y la mayor parte de su adolescencia. Will se había enterado de que era él, estaba en el borde del cuarto oscuro, observando cómo su yo más joven se ahogaba. No lo entendía del todo, ni siquiera de adulto, pero sentía que significaba algo importante. Quizás tenía que ver con su transición, pero Will se sintió un poco tonto por pensar eso.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No son lo que él busca. Son sólo... un calentamiento para lo que realmente busca", explicó Will, con las manos plantadas firmemente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones marrones, la camisa de franela oscura metida desordenadamente en ellos.

"Entonces, ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que está matando a estas chicas por el placer de hacerlo?" Jack frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

El hombre mayor se elevó sobre Will, haciéndolo sentir bastante pequeño. El profesor medía solo 5'4, pero, de nuevo, Price no era mucho más alto que él. Nadie en la embajada o en el equipo de Jack sabía que era trans. No era obvio y Will prefirió ocultarlo. Todos lo veían como un hombre cis, uno bajo, pero no quería que eso cambiara. Will no se avergonzaba de su transición ni de su identidad. Simplemente le hizo más fácil guardárselo para sí mismo.

"No, él no está haciendo esto por diversión. Lo está haciendo, para que no tenga que matar a la que busca, ella es el boleto dorado. Una hija, tal vez, no quiere que ella lo deje. Ella tendrá la misma edad que estas chicas, exactamente la misma que estas chicas.”

"Hm", se rió un poco, "¿A menudo haces referencia a películas cuando haces cosas como esta?" 

"¿A quién no le gusta un poco de humor?" Will respondió secamente, sonriendo torcidamente al hombre mayor.

"Ven, vamos a mi oficina. Parece que te vendría bien un café"

Jack preparó tres tazas de café, ¿Esperaba alguien? Will esperaba que fuera Beverly. Le gustaba más la mujer del equipo de Jack. Aceptó la taza negra de Jack, sorbiendo el líquido caliente, relajándose en la silla. Solo había estado en presencia del hombre mayor por poco más de una hora, ya sintiéndose agotado.

De repente, un hombre alto y guapo entró en la habitación. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas, todo a juego e inmaculado, sus zapatos relucientes y nuevos. Will tragó, un poco intimidado. No miró al hombre, prestando toda su atención a la taza en su regazo.

Los dos hombres mayores charlaron en voz baja, casi ignorando a Will mientras lo hacían. Will dejó su taza, acomodándose las gafas antes de volverse para mirar al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

Su corazón se detuvo, subiendo por su garganta, listo para saltar y golpear el suelo. Will parpadeó mudo, los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción y la confusión. Los ojos castaños que lo miraban le resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Su sonrisa, cabello, dientes, voz; Will lo reconoció todo. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que estaba mirando a los ojos a Hannibal Lecter, alguien a quien Will pensó que nunca volvería a ver. No hubo un solo indicio de reconocimiento en el rostro del hombre mayor, solo una sonrisa amistosa.

"¿Está todo bien? No has parpadeado en casi dos minutos." Hannibal observó, sorbiendo elegantemente su café negro. Todo lo que hizo fue elegante y sereno. La voz de Hannibal, oscura y con acento, hizo que Will se estremeciera casi de forma audible.

"Sí, todo está bien. ¿Yo..." tragó saliva, "¿Te conozco de alguna parte?"

"Hm, no lo creo. ¿Estuviste en la inauguración del museo hace un par de meses?" Hannibal ladeó la cabeza. Si hubiera conocido a este hombre, definitivamente lo habría recordado. Will era increíblemente guapo, desordenado e indiferente de una manera hermosa. Sus rizos y mejillas rosadas, esos labios de aspecto suave. No. Hannibal definitivamente habría recordado haber visto a un hombre tan guapo.

El corazón de Will se hizo añicos en un millón de pedazos como una taza que cae directamente al suelo. Por supuesto, Hannibal no podía recordarlo, no cuando se veía tan diferente. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía molesto. Había deseado desesperadamente que el hombre mayor lo recordara, esperando poder volver a caer directamente en sus brazos y seguir siendo amigos. Quizás incluso más, ahora. No era para decir que a Hannibal le gustaban los hombres, tenía un aura sobre él que lo decía mucho.

"Oh, está bien. Por favor, discúlpeme." El moreno se puso de pie, casi saliendo corriendo de la habitación para usar el baño.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo del cubículo, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Quería llorar, sollozar hasta las rodillas. Hannibal no sabía quién era, y ahora tenía que trabajar con el hombre y fingir que tampoco lo sabía. Will no lloró, llorar en el baño de la sede del FBI sería demasiado embarazoso, incluso para él.

El joven se congeló cuando vio que unos zapatos de traje marrón oscuro se detenían frente a su cubículo. No eran de Jack, demasiado agradables para el hombre.

"¿Señor Graham? Jack me envió para asegurarme de que usted está bien. ¿Está bien? Encuentro que el café que hace a menudo también me revuelve el estómago". Se rió entre dientes, la voz con acento inundando los sensibles oídos de Will.

Él podría evitar reírse de eso. Hannibal seguía siendo igual de divertido, casi veinte años después. "Sí, me mareé un poco. Las luces son un poco excesivas".

"Ah, ya veo. ¿Quizás te gustaría sentarte en mi auto? Tengo vidrios polarizados por dentro y por fuera en la parte de atrás, perfectos para las náuseas". Entre otras cosas.

"Oh..." Will abrió lentamente la puerta del establo, mirando al hombre. Hannibal medía fácilmente más de seis pies ahora, mucho más alto de lo que Will lo había visto por última vez. "Por favor,"

"Ven conmigo," se volvió, la luz se encendió en su cuello por solo un segundo. Will había jurado que había visto el destello de un collar de plata, tan delicado como el que le había dado a Hannibal antes de irse. Eso hizo que su corazón se hinchara, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas rosadas. "¡¿Señor Graham?! Tal vez sea mejor que lo lleve a mi casa y le traiga algo de comida o medicina. No se ve bien".

Él solo sonrió suavemente a cambio, dejándose llevar de regreso al auto de Hannibal. "Gracias, Hannibal." Murmuró.

El hombre mayor arqueó la ceja. ¿Will sabía su nombre? Hannibal tenía una memoria impecable. Lo habría sabido si hubiera visto a Will, lo hubiera recordado.

Pero nada.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal lleva al hombre enfermo de regreso a su casa en Baltimore, alimentándolo muy felizmente en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.  
> Will no se siente mejor. Todo lo que quiere es que el hombre mayor sepa quién es. Para ver quién es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Advertencia menor de NSFW (juego previo) más adelante en el capítulo!

"Toma asiento y te prepararé un poco de té", sonrió Hannibal, conduciendo al joven a la cocina.

Will sonrió para sí mismo; La casa de Hannibal en Baltimore era tan elegante como su casa en el sur. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Will reconoció algunas de sus decoraciones de todos esos años atrás. Fue extraño volver a sumergirse en la piscina de su infancia tan repentinamente y, Hannibal no se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo no lo supo? ¿Cómo pudo Hannibal no saberlo? ¿Estaba eligiendo no recordar?

Se sentó en la isla de la cocina y observó moverse al hombre mayor. Hannibal ciertamente se había convertido en su cuerpo larguirucho, ahora elevándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Will. A diferencia de Jack, le gustaba que Hannibal fuera mucho más alto que él. Le hizo sentirse seguro. El hombre mayor desapareció por un momento, regresando sin su saco y corbata, los botones superiores desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas. Will tragó, los ojos se posaron en el cuello del hombre. La plata delicada enmarcaba el cuello bronceado de Hannibal, el amuleto de la pata casi visible, casi escondido debajo de la camisa.

Una vez más, a Will le costaba respirar, las paredes que lo rodeaban lo atacaban rápidamente. Hannibal la recordaba a ella, pero no a él. Su labio inferior comenzó a preocuparse, aceptando cuidadosamente la taza del hombre mayor. "Gracias," murmuró, permitiendo que su acento de luisiano se derramara en sus palabras. Quizás Hannibal necesitaba que le refrescara la memoria.

"¿Eres de algún lugar más al sur?" Preguntó el hombre mayor, tomando su propia taza de té de jengibre. Perfecto para malestar estomacal.

"Sí, soy de Louisiana originalmente, pero mi padre y yo nos mudábamos mucho cuando era niño". Will sonrió dócilmente, encogiéndose un poco ante la mención de Franklin. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su padre, y mucho menos hablaba de él.

"Ah," asintió, sonriendo con cariño. Hannibal disfrutaba pensando en su tiempo en el sur, viviendo con su tía en su casa. Lo había disfrutado, incluso si estaba un poco solo. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, gracias." Eso fue mentira. Se sentía peor que antes si eso era posible. "Ese es un bonito collar, ¿tienes perros?" Will preguntó, asintiendo suavemente hacia la huella ahora completamente visible. Parecía que Hannibal necesitaba algo más que el sonido de su acento para recordar. Podía sentir lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse por sus mejillas por segunda vez.

Hannibal arqueó una ceja, sus hábiles dedos recorrieron la fría plata, su tierna sonrisa se suavizó. "No, no tengo perros, señor Graham". Suspiró suavemente, dejando su taza. "En realidad es de un amigo, de una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo. Fue un regalo de despedida antes de irme a Francia para estudiar".

"¿Fuiste a la escuela en Francia?" Will ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería saber más sobre el hombre durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

"Eso hice," Hannibal se rió entre dientes suavemente, levantándose de su puesto. Había planeado prepararle algo de comida a su invitado más joven con la esperanza de calmar su estómago aún más. Quizás algo más pequeño, no demasiado extravagante. Will no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que disfruta de comidas excesivamente extravagantes o comidas copiosas. Seleccionó algunos tipos de carne y algunos huevos, y decidió prepararle una mezcla de proteínas. No era una comida apropiada para el momento, pero sería algo pequeño para llenar a su invitado. "Después fui a la universidad en Bélgica. Fui cirujano de emergencia durante algunos años. Sin embargo, decidí que la psiquiatría es más para mí. Disfruto entendiendo la mente, separándola".

"¿Así es como conoces a Jack? ¿También ayudas en el caso de Alcaudón?" Will inclinó la cabeza, la boca prácticamente se hizo agua ante el aroma de la comida de Hannibal. El hombre parecía tener un talento increíble, lo que no sorprendió a Will en absoluto.

"Es que a veces me pide que invente perfiles psicológicos para las personas que busca", Hannibal parecía tener el mismo disgusto por Jack que su invitado. No es que no le agradara Jack, el hombre era demasiado aburrido y descarado para su gusto. "Pero, veo que él ha pedido tu opinión sobre el caso. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer que sea diferente a mí?"

¿Hannibal estaba celoso? Su tono ciertamente sonaba mucho. "Mi mente funciona un poco diferente a la mayoría. A Jack le gusta... usar mi mente a su favor. Por lo general, diría que no, pero él se ofreció a pagarme bastante... necesito el dinero". Will se rió un poco, un cálido rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "...para las reparaciones de mi casa. Mi calefactor siempre se rompe". Fue, de nuevo, una mentira. Will había arreglado su calentador anteriormente. El dinero probablemente se destinaría a hormonas o tal vez a un nuevo guardarropa; se sentía dolorosamente mal vestido en presencia de Hannibal.

"Bueno, yo nunca he sido de los que rechazan un buen cheque de pago. Puedo recomendarte a alguien que podría ayudarte, aunque debo advertirte que es bastante grosero". Hannibal se rió entre dientes. Realmente debe hacer algo al respecto. Después de unos momentos, Hannibal colocó con gracia un plato de comida frente a su invitado, sonriendo suavemente. "Si no puedes comerlo todo, no me ofenderé". Observó con alegría cómo el hombre bajito y apuesto comenzaba a comer.

"Gracias, Haaaannibal." Will sonrió desde su plato, mirando al hombre mayor a través de sus largas pestañas, los rizos cayendo sobre su rostro.

Hannibal se detuvo, se llevó el tenedor a la boca por un momento antes de continuar. La forma en que su invitado había pronunciado su nombre envió escalofríos por su cuerpo, recordándole a la chica que una vez conoció. Hannibal se había prometido a sí mismo mantener vivo su recuerdo en su mente, imaginando a menudo cómo se vería ahora, casi veinticuatro, mientras Hannibal se acercaba a los treinta. Había vuelto al árbol todos los veranos y esperaba. Ella nunca regresó. Siempre limpiaba las tallas de sus iniciales en el árbol, usando una navaja, trazando el trabajo con los dedos. Hannibal tuvo que dejar de regresar cuando cumplió los dieciocho, sin poder regresar desde que se había mudado a Bélgica. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Su mejor amiga nunca regresaría, pero al menos todavía tenía su collar. "Estás en venido ", murmuró distraídamente.

Después de la comida, Hannibal llevó a Will a la sala de estar, moviéndose para poner música. Su objetivo era discutir un poco más el caso de Alcaudón, curioso por ver qué pensaba Will. Fue interrumpido por su invitado antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

"Quería volver, ya sabes", murmuró Will, parado frente a la chimenea, su cuerpo rígido y lleno de miedo. Sus admisiones podrían ir de una forma u otra.

"¿Disculpa, Will?" Preguntó, moviéndose para pararse frente a su invitado, mirándolo. Había unos pocos pasos entre ellos, un espacio que Hannibal podría haber cerrado fácilmente.

—“Al árbol, Hannibal. Quería volver, pero nos mudamos.” Tragó, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas rosadas mientras veía cambiar el rostro de Hannibal. Él recordó. Todo volvió a inundarse el hombre mayor en ásperas olas. "Y ... pasaron tantas cosas con mi padre. Me preocupaba que no quisieras conocerme después de que yo ... no podría volver allí, no después de todo lo que pasó. Hannibal, lo siento mucho".

Hannibal parpadeó lentamente, mirando al hombre que tenía ante él de arriba abajo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Luego, hizo clic. Will era la persona a la que había estado manteniendo viva en su mente, pero esta versión del recuerdo no era con quien esperaba reunirse. "Oh, Will," tragó.

"Lo siento. No quise que esto pasara. Debería irme." Se movió para irse, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Will se congeló cuando una mano fuerte lo agarró por los hombros y tiró de él hacia atrás.

"No te dije que te fueras", dijo Hannibal con firmeza, haciendo que Will se parara frente a él nuevamente, sonriendo suavemente. Hannibal no estaba enojado o disgustado como Will temía. Parecía feliz, casi aliviado. "Por favor, quédate. Yo... volví, todos los años, esperándote ... siempre quise verte allí, pase lo que pase".

"Hannibal", sintió que se le escapaba un pequeño sollozo, incapaz de reprimirse más. Will prácticamente cayó contra el pecho del hombre más alto, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, el rostro enterrado en la suave tela de su camisa de vestir. Will se relajó cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, una mano subiendo para acariciar sus desordenados rizos.

"Will", bajó la cabeza, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello del hombre. Hannibal, de repente, se sintió completo. Una gran parte de su corazón había faltado durante casi veinte años, y ahora, aquí estaba. Su amigo de la infancia había regresado a él de la manera más inesperada y parecían más felices que nunca. Hannibal no podría haber pedido nada mejor. Ahora tenía su otra mitad, y no planeaba permitir que se separara de nuevo.

"Vaya, has crecido." Se rió entre dientes suavemente, tirando de Will hacia atrás un poco, con la mano ahuecando su mandíbula cubierta de barba.

El profesor se sonrojó un poco, presionando la palma de la mano de Hannibal con un pequeño suspiro. "Sí", se rió entre dientes, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, "Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie en el trabajo, no lo saben". Murmuró, repentinamente preocupado de que el hombre frente a él lo delatara.

"No se me ocurriría hacer eso. Tus secretos siempre están a salvo conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo, y el tuyo siempre ha estado a salvo conmigo", Will se golpeó un lado de la nariz, recordando los pocos secretos oscuros y miserables que Hannibal le había contado en su juventud. Nunca le contó a nadie sobre la hermana de Hannibal. La admisión ni siquiera había eliminado a Will, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Sin embargo, le dio curiosidad si Hannibal mantenía esa dieta, llevándola a la edad adulta. Will estaba a punto de terminar su frase, interrumpido por la repentina sensación de unos labios apretados contra los suyos.

Jadeó suavemente, sus manos más pequeñas agarraron la camisa de Hannibal mientras le devolvía el beso, con los ojos cerrados. Los suaves labios de Hannibal presionados contra los suyos fue lo más impactante. Will no tenía idea de que su viejo amigo tenía esa inclinación, pero no se iba a quejar, no cuando se sintiera tan bien. Las manos del hombre mayor se movieron por la espalda de Will, descansando ligeramente sobre su trasero. Will se sintió acalorado. Toda la parte superior de su cuerpo se sonrojó cuando atrajo al hombre para darle un beso más profundo, riendo cuando sintió que Hannibal lo levantaba, llevándolo a una nueva ubicación.

\- - - - - - - -

"No tienes que hacerlo", la voz ronca de Hannibal llenó su habitación, finalmente rompiendo el beso. Tenía muchas oportunidades para llevarlo a él y a Will a su cama, pero decidió que estar de pie era una mejor opción. No quería que Will se sintiera incómodo y ahora el hombre del sur se movía para desabrochar los botones de su camisa de franela.

Will sonrió, presionando un rápido beso en los labios de Hannibal, "Quiero". Fue firme en sus palabras, permitiendo que su camisa cayera al suelo. Los ojos de Hannibal se posaron en las cicatrices instantáneamente, admirando cómo se veían contra la piel de Will. El hombre más joven era hermoso, su piel pálida estaba bien musculosa, pero aún lucía suave, con el cabello corriendo desde su ombligo hacia abajo. Con cautela, Hannibal extendió una mano y pasó lentamente el pulgar por la carne ligeramente levantada. Will dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, empujando el toque para hacerle saber al hombre que era bienvenido. Los hombres con los que había estado anteriormente no se habían preocupado mucho por él. De hecho, Will mantuvo su ropa puesta la mayor parte del tiempo, solo necesitaba bajarse un poco los jeans para acomodar su conexión. El hombre más joven no solía pasar por las conexiones, que eran muy raras, para empezar,

"Eres hermoso, Will", murmuró, presionando sus labios contra la piel levantada, besando perezosamente sobre ella. El joven se estremeció y alargó la mano para desabrochar la camisa de Hannibal. 

"Gracias... e-eso se siente bien."

"Me alegro." Se puso de pie correctamente, permitiendo que su camisa se uniera a la de Will en el suelo. Hannibal era hermoso, se parecía a un dios griego en el suave resplandor de su dormitorio. El hombre era todo músculos, pecho y estómago cubiertos de pelo oscuro, pequeñas cicatrices cubriendo su pecho y espalda.

"¿Qué pasó?" Susurró el más bajo, tocándolos con la misma vacilación que había hecho Hannibal. No le quitaban belleza, solo aumentaban.

"He estado en algunas peleas", se rió entre dientes, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas de Will, acercándolo lo más posible. "Tengo algunos... pasatiempos poco ortodoxos. De vez en cuando, resultan en heridas". Hannibal explicó en voz baja, empujándolo a él ya Will hacia la cama. No los estaba imaginando teniendo sexo en ese momento, mucho más feliz de explorar cada centímetro del glorioso cuerpo de Will.

Will envolvió sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Hannibal mientras caía contra el colchón, la cabeza cayendo sobre la colección de suaves almohadas. Miró hacia arriba a través de sus largas pestañas, parpadeando lentamente. Quería que Hannibal sintiera cada centímetro del hombre y asimilara cada parte de su cuerpo. Will ya se sentía cómodo, como si hubieran pasado los últimos veinte años juntos, aprendiendo los entresijos el uno del otro. Sus labios se cerraron de nuevo, la pasión y el deseo alimentaron el beso, sus manos recorrieron sus pechos desnudos. El joven podía sentir que se excitaba, la ropa interior se humedecía e incómoda. Los gemidos que estaba dejando que se derramaran en los besos delataron su excitación, lo que hizo que Hannibal sonriese con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Hannibal, sus labios recorrieron la mandíbula y el cuello de Will mientras bajaba la mano, ahuecando la entrepierna del joven.

Will se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo educado que sonaba el otro hombre. "Puedes, me gustaría eso."

El hombre mayor se sentó sobre sus rodillas, besando suavemente sobre el estómago de Will mientras lo hacía. Con dedos ágiles y rápidos, desabrochó los pantalones del hombre. Los tiró al suelo con su ropa interior, las manos recorrieron la piel flexible de los muslos del joven, apretando suavemente. Hannibal miró hacia arriba, asegurándose de que Will todavía disfrutaba y se sentía cómodo con lo que estaba sucediendo. Will no se esperaba esto, pero no se iba a quejar. No quería que esto se detuviera nunca.

Hannibal se tomó su tiempo para frotar y besar los muslos del joven antes de empujarlos para abrirlos, colocándose cómodamente entre ellos. Un fuerte gemido llenó la habitación mientras Hannibal chupaba suavemente su polla, sus dedos jugueteaban con su entrada húmeda. Will jadeó, entrelazando sus dedos por el cabello de Hannibal, dándole un tirón alentador. Ya se sentía increíble; el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho cuando el hombre mayor lo tocó.

Lentamente, Hannibal aflojó dos dígitos, moviéndolos apresuradamente mientras pasaba su lengua por la dura polla de Will repetidamente. Las acciones eran burlonas, dolorosamente lentas, reduciendo al joven a un lío quejumbroso. Movió las caderas, empujando los dedos dentro de él, jadeando felizmente. "M-Más... por favor..." Se las arregló para quejarse, envolviendo una pierna alrededor de la cabeza de Hannibal en un intento de acercarla más a él, mirando al hombre con ojos grandes. Era difícil resistirse así, Hannibal no podía decir que no.

El hombre mayor movió sus dedos más rápido, riendo mientras un fluido resbaladizo corría por sus dedos y mojaba su mano. Sacó su boca de la polla del hombre, mordiendo y besando sus muslos mientras soltaba un tercer dedo. Hannibal se sintió animado por los dulces ruidos que salían de la boca de Will, llenando la gran habitación sin esfuerzo, retorciéndose bajo el toque experto del hombre. Hannibal enganchó sus dedos hacia arriba, moviéndolos más rápido que antes, acariciando la polla de Will entre dos de sus dedos libres. Observar la forma en que el joven disfrutaba hizo que la polla de Hannibal palpitara y se hundiera en sus pantalones. No quería nada más que tomar a Will y hacerlo sentir incluso mejor de lo que ya se sentía, pero eso podía esperar para otro momento.

"¿Eso se siente bien, Will?" Hannibal preguntó suavemente, mirando al hermoso hombre con astucia.

Gimió, tirando del cabello del mayor con necesidad, haciendo girar sus caderas hacia atrás sobre los dedos de Hannibal cada vez que se movían dentro de él. "¡S-Sí! ¡Estoy... estoy muy cerca…!" gritó Will, con el acento tan denso como solía ser, apoyándose en los codos para poder mirar al hombre mayor. Hannibal se veía jodidamente perfecto, sus mejillas enrojecidas, la barbilla mojada por la mancha. El cabello antes limpio del hombre mayor ahora era un desastre de las manos de Will. Pagaría por ver a Hannibal así de nuevo. El hombre lo hizo sentir tan bien. El corazón del joven estaba acelerado, escuchándolo latir en sus oídos como si fuera a estallar. Una opresión muy familiar se había abierto camino en su estómago, inundando al joven de calor.

El psiquiatra ronroneó, arreglándose un poco ante las dulces palabras de Will. Definitivamente quería esto de nuevo. 

Hannibal quiso escuchar esos ruidos por el resto de su vida. Se aseguraría de escuchar esos sonidos por el resto de su vida, un sonido hermoso. "Ven por mí, querido. Está bien." El hombre lo animó, moviendo los dedos lo más rápido que pudo; devolviéndole la boca a la polla de Will, chupando bruscamente.

Por mucho que trató de sacarlo y saborear el momento de estar tan pecaminosamente nervioso, no pudo. Will agarró las sábanas y el cabello de Hannibal, gritando en voz alta. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron, los muslos se sujetaron alrededor de la cabeza del hombre cuando finalmente se corrió, estremeciéndose desesperadamente. La visión del joven se había vuelto borrosa con lágrimas de placer, gritando tanto de placer como de dolor mientras Hannibal lo trabajaba a través de su orgasmo. "¡H-Hannibal! No... no puedo... demasiado sensible."

Hannibal sacó los dedos ante eso, empujándolos contra la boca de Will, sonriendo cuando él felizmente los chupó para limpiarlos. "Ahora, ven aquí". Sonrió, tirando del cuerpo laxo de Will entre sus brazos, acunando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo.

"¿No te… gustará algo?"

"No, no. Estoy más que feliz de complacerte esta noche. Quizás, podría prepararte la cena este viernes... luego veremos a dónde va". Hannibal sonrió, inclinándose para besar al apuesto hombre en sus brazos.

"¿Me darás de comer, gente?" Preguntó, recordando el secreto que Hannibal le había dicho tantos años atrás.

Hannibal sonrió, "Chico listo".

\- - - - - - -

El hielo del arroyo tardó meses en descongelarse por completo y finalmente se derritió por completo cuando llegó la primavera. Will había estado esperando una eternidad para llevar a su querido novio a pescar, como en los viejos tiempos.

"¡Vamos!" Se echó a reír, arreglándose el mono impermeable y colocando su caja de aparejos en el césped. "¡Todos los peces se habrán ido para cuando llegues aquí, Hannibal!"

"Estos overoles son incómodos," refunfuñó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Will y besando su mejilla. "¿No podemos simplemente... comprar pescado?" Hannibal se rió entre dientes, quitando algunos rizos del dulce rostro del hombre.

"Ahora, Hannibal, te haré recolectar gusanos si te quejas así de nuevo. ¿Está claro?

"¿Chico gusano?", bromeó el joven, presionando contra el cálido cuerpo de Hannibal, incapaz de evitar reírse ante el sonido de sus overoles de goma frotándose. El apodo se había incrustado en el vocabulario de ambos hombres, uno que se llamaban a menudo.

Hannibal se rió con él, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tal vez pescar en agua helada no sería tan malo, siempre y cuando después pudieran acurrucarse en la cama. "Tienes mucha suerte de que te ame, Mylimasis." El hombre tarareó, alejándose para que pudieran meterse en el agua.

Los dos pescaron durante unas horas, principalmente Will. Hannibal estaba feliz de ver a su amor divertirse. Después de un rato, regresaron a la casa del joven, peces en mano. Los pondrá en la nevera, lo que obligó a Hannibal a prometer que los cocinaría más tarde. El hombre mayor nunca dejó pasar la oportunidad de cocinar para Will, siempre feliz de ver sus reacciones. Después de cambiarse a un conjunto de ropa más cómodo, se subieron a la cálida cama de Will y se calentaron bajo las sábanas con un vaso de whisky cada uno. Will yacía entre las piernas de Hannibal, apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior del pecho del hombre.

"Te amo, chico gusano", susurró Will.

"Yo también te amo, mi chico gusano", respondió Hannibal, besando sus rizos.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la lectura, ¡háganme saber lo que piensan! <3


End file.
